Reverse and Redo
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: A trip to visit Rose's mum turns into a nightmare but will the Doctor be able to fix it this time? A little bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to DarlingDracorex, the girl who convinced me to write something with a plot. (Yes, there will be a wee bit of fluff because I would be sad without it.) Also, an impossibly huge thank you to EvenAngelsCrySometimes who helped me work out the writer's block and posed some brilliant suggestions. This would be nothing without her.**

**Reverse and Redo**

The TARDIS materialized with a soft _thud_ in a snowy park. The Doctor poked his head out and surveyed the area with a delighted smile.

"Rose! It's snowing!" He said, pulling her through the doors and out into the snow.

Rose giggled, looping her arm through the Doctor's and smiling. "It's beautiful." She said as they set off for the Powell Estates.

xXx

They arrived at the Tyler flat half an hour later after the Doctor had convinced Rose that they could window shop later that evening. They knocked on the door after Rose found that she had left her key the last time they had come back to visit. The door opened and Jackie Tyler pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jackie, your crushing us." The Doctor said with a sideways glance at Rose who seemed to be having similar troubles.

"Right. Sorry." She said, releasing them. "Rose, you should've told me you were coming!"

"It was a surprise!" Rose said with a smile as they all walked inside.

They all sat in the living room. The Doctor waited patiently for Rose and Jackie to finish catching up. Fortunately, Rose was sitting next to him so he distracted himself by rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, which Jackie didn't notice. _Thank Rassilon. _He thought to himself as Rose looked up at him, her face slightly pink.

Jackie decided that she would go to bed seeing as it was getting late.

"Maybe you should go to bed too. Never know what might happen tomorrow." The Doctor said to Rose, flashing her a smile.

"But you promised we would go shopping." She argued.

"What! I did not!" He defied stubbornly, though he knew she was right.

"Yeah. You promised. Let's go." She said pulling him out the door.

"Roseeee!" He whined but followed her anyway.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street, the light from the street lamps glowed beautifully in the snow. They walked hand in hand, Rose peering through shop windows as they passed. They were both so caught up in conversation that they didn't notice the statues which were situated on top of the stone fence surrounding the park. The angel statues. The _crying_ angel statues.

**Oooh cliffhanger! Tell me how it was…you know, by clicking the review button. I read them all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got pretty good feedback on that last chapter. Thank you people who reviewed! I love you all! :D**

_They were both so caught up in conversation that they didn't notice the statues which were situated on top of the stone fence surrounding the park. The angel statues. The _crying_ angel statues._

"So then what happened?" Rose asked, skipping ahead a little to admire a pair of shoes in a shop window.

There was no answer.

"Doctor?"

Rose turned around. "Doctor?"

He was gone. His footprints in the snow had stopped. She didn't even see the statue.

She blinked.

She was in the park that they had been standing near, though she couldn't ever remember going in. She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened when she saw the Doctor sitting on a bench. She ran as fast as she could and threw her arms around him. He hugged her to him as tight as he could.

"I'm so glad the same one got you too." He whispered.

Rose pulled back. "What?"

"The angels. If the same one hadn't touched you, we would have been separated with no way back." He explained, pulling her back into his arms.

"So where are we? Or, I guess, _when_ are we?" She asked.

"We're here at precisely the time the TARDIS landed this afternoon." He said, a worried look spreading over his face.

"Why's that bad? Couldn't we just get in the TARDIS and leave?" Rose asked.

"If we're not careful, we could cause a paradox. And you remember what happened last time we did that." He said gravely. She nodded quickly trying to forget the memory.

"So why can't we wait for our earlier selves to go to Mum's so we can get into the TARDIS?" She asked.

"Because the angels have it." He motioned to the square patch of green amongst the pure white snow.

Rose stared at the patch of grass. Fear was slowly taking over. They had the TARDIS. There was no way back. These angels must be very powerful. She looked up at the Doctor feeling more terrified than she had ever felt. She leaned into his side and hugged him around the middle. He couldn't think of anything to do besides hold her and tell her it would be okay, even though that was a lie.

**You know what you need to do now? That's right. Review. **


End file.
